Secret Eater!
by pokemonSLR
Summary: What if someone found out your secret! swallowed it, spat it out and combined them to make a big massive lie and misunderstanding, "watch out Ash!" pokeshipping contestshipping suspence/romance/drama/family
1. Prolougue: Misty on the way to pallet

**HEY ****im reuploading the first chapter due to editing mistakes-instead of this being the first chapter, I decided this should be the prologue, as this is really misty's p.o.v and its before the actual story, **

**PLEASE IGNORE MY GRAMMER I**** REALY SUCK AT IT just sit back and relax and ignore them grammer mistakes-just enjoy the story basically**

**I don't own pokemon otherwise this would happen**

**THERE ARE A LOAD OF CHARECTERS IN THIS PLUS TWO OC'S –ITS GONNA BE GREAT AS ASH WILL FIND OUT THAT SOMETHING IS GONNA SHOCK HIM, AND IT AINT PIKACHU-LOL**

**So basically the story is about ash coming back to pallet as he finds his mom is getting married, with a stranger and that's not all as he will be getting a jealous stepsister (OC) who is very stuck-up and very conniving –as she does something very sneaky with misty's diary and sort of messes May's head up with her own necklace.**

**So let's get on with Secret-eater**

**Prologue**

It has been an impressive year in the sinnoh region for our favourite hero as he done extremely well in the sinnoh league competition and he and pikachu are now on their way back to pallet after a little vacation on the sevii islands.

While back in cerulean city in the kanto region:

Stood a familiar red head with beautiful aqua-marine eyes witch stared in a swimming pool of water,

As she sighed as before her stood a pokemon witch was kind of like a standing duck gleamed a yellow colour seemed as if it couldn't swim

This made its trainer mad as the red head got angry "psyduck you silly duck, you're not corsola"

Indeed, the red head was misty our favourite gymleader from cerulean city who is also one of ash's best friends and she was in the middle of a gym battle with a challenger.

"Ha ha" laughed the challenger "what's this a water pokemon who doesn't know how to swim, this will be easy and you can't change your pokemon now" said the opponent

"Yeah you're right, psyduck, no fair"

She sighed as her opponents pokemon was a tough looking poochyena

So misty started off the battle by telling psyduck "use water gun, if it helps" but knowing psyduck only a drop of water came out of the ducks beak.

"I have no time for this pathetic gym, so lets finish this battle once and for all" said the challenger as he thought misty was such a weak gymleader

"Okay poochyena bite its noggin"

As the poochyena was coming towards psyduck, it just stood there with its hands on its head, and it was coming in closer as it bit psyduck on the head

But misty was cheering for poochyena but really for psyduck's headache to get worse. "Come on bite harder then that"

But all of a sudden psyduck was feeling the pain and its psychic attacks kicked in.

"Yeah allright" thought misty, the opponent sure looked shocked at the little yellow duck

"Okay now psyduck use your disable attack"

Psyducks eyes gleamed as they was glowing out to poochyena witch made poochyena stay on one spot

"Future sight, psyduck" misty said as she was happy that psyducks attacks was now at use.

30 seconds later…..

A booming attack at brute force came from somewhere and this was indeed future sight and attacked poochyena

Psychic moves don't have an effect on dark types but future sight can

The trainer and the pokemon before you know it ran out of the gym like a herd of donphan.

"Ha, that's what you get don't come back any time soon." she laughed after sending psyduck back in its pokeball witch was indeed back to its dopey ways.

She smiled and made her way to the exit of the swimming pool witch stood, a tallish girl in her early twenties with gorgeous golden locks

Came over to her it was one of three of her big sisters, Daisy

" Heya misty" "hi daisy, what's up"

"Like, lily was sorting out the post like this morning and an invitation came for you so you have to go and see what the big occasion is all about" said daisy in a bit of a hurry

After talking to one of her older sisters misty went down the long and winding corridor and down a couple of stairs to reveal a smallish kitchen with two other tall girls witch was the other 2 of her sisters one had deep purple long hair and the other girl swishy pink hair and there known to be violet and lily

The purple haired turned to misty and said "hi misty, like totally how was your battle"

"Yeah it was fine I won after psyduck used its headache power, ah he"misty smiled

"Oh, good on ya lil'sis so n here's this totally cool postcard invitation for you, it's probably one way ticket to loser-Ville" lily joked

"Hey im no loser ive won more battles then you three put together" misty snapped

"She has so totally got a point there"agreed violet

"gee it was only like a joke" lily said as misty exits the kitchen and now was making her way up to her room

Misty was exited to read her postcard but no doubt who sent it her because it was in prof. oak's handwriting –probably wanted to check on her pokemon again like always but she liked to get away from the gym now and again –after all, its hard being a gymleader.

So she went upstairs past 3 big spacious rooms witch her obviously her sisters and at the very end was a smallest room witch is misty's room witch was very small for misty because her ego never fitted with in around the space.

So as soon as she sat on her bed she started to read it

On the front it said "GREETINGS FROM PALLET"

And she sat there and thought "aww looks like want too look at my pokemon again"

She sat there as it said:

**INVITATOIN FOR****- PALLET TOWN CELEBRATOIN PARTY**

Misty waterflower no it's not pokemon research this time, but there is a big

celebration evening, tomorrow, and I would appreciate it

If you came-along (I will tell you more about it) so please

Sincerely, Take this invite, and we will be seeing you soon

(Sorry can't go into further detail I have 200 to write and have 1

Pair of hands to write with-HAHA-AND OF CORSE RESEARCH

After she read the invitation to the celebration party she thought it was a wonderful that she has been invited to such an event but looking at her files on her desk she sat and sighed, as it looked as though that she wasn't going anywhere,

But a split second later the door had opened and someone was coming in, it was her sister daisy yet again.

"So what was you're invitation about?" daisy asked her as soon as she got in though the door

She replied as she sighed "nothing daisy it doesn't matter anyway"

"Let's see what it is about then" daisy asked for it

"No why don't you mind you're own business" misty snapped

Misty's sister was now in a little mood with her younger sibling

"gee relax lil' sis so you want to go to this wherever your invited to go, I see that you like totally got so much work to do, is that it" daisy suggested

"ah hmm, daisy are you suggesting I should go, but I don't want to leave the gym to you 3 again you always slack off" she agree-fully said

As daisy and misty was having a little chat about this violet and lily was ear-rolling though the door

"Don't worry about that lil'sis we are now more mature enough then we was back then, so violet and lily could do the paperwork, while you're away they so like got nothing to do anyway" daisy said as she laughed

As lily and violet both fell through the door.

Misty just sat there and smiled and laughed after all 3 of her sisters disappeared more down the corridor.

As she stared at her old red backpack and said "look like im paying a visit to pallet town -ahe"

As she picked up the old thing an packed it with pokefood, sandwiches, pjs, and clean you know whats, and not forgetting her loyal pokemon.

Misty then quickly ran by the reception and picked up her bike (the same ole bike that ash borrowed before it got barbequed) and quickly shouted to her sisters that she will be seeing them soon,

As she quickly rode out of town-through pewter city-and around viridian forest (because of the bugs)

Where she then came to a pit stop in viridian city, where she saw the gigantic pokemon centre where she had been to several times before, and decided to stay the night as it was getting late and thought she can start out again early in the morning.

The next morning, misty was raring to go back to set off back to pallet town again as she was eager to attend the celebration event tonight as she rode off at the outskirts of viridian city and saw a stream and decided to have a break and do some fishing before setting back off, misty didn't know why but this stream looked kind off familiar

As it was a large stream with just at the end was a huge waterfall the beautiful rush –crashed down into the bank of the stream.

"Oh I remember this place that's where I pulled out that….oh of course that's how I met ash, I sure miss him, oh and pikachu." She thought to herself. As she smiled

Getting her fishing rod out and started to dangling the lure into the water as she was sitting there for quite a few still seconds when all of a sudden a hearing of a pokeball opening surly made misty lose her concentration .

-and just sitting right next to her was the same yellow duck pokemon whom she won with that battle yesterday as she yelled at it once again "psyduck when do you ever learn to stay inside you're ball."

"PSY!!?"

Before you know it psyduck tilted is head and began to run around and ran all the behind the waterfall

Misty began to run after psyduck leaving her bicycle unattended. "Psyduck get back here, don't start wondering off!" she shouted after it.

On a spur of a moment as misty was chasing after psyduck a mysterious familiar person came by and went

"Allright an abandoned bike, now ill get there in half the time"

And before you know it the known person started to take misty's bike

But knowing psyduck it came out behind the waterfall just as the person nicked her bike.

Misty had told off psyduck for running off and then saw that he bicycle had now disappeared and saw it rolling off the hill with some person on it.

As she quickly returned psyduck and ran off taking her bag to catch up to the thief whole stole her bike.

"Hey thief get back here right now." misty yelled as the familiar thief started to ride off

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED ****THE PROLOGUE IT DOES GET BETTER still plz ignore grammer mistakes. REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. ch1: arriving

**Right im back here's a Recap-misty gets an invitation for a celebration event in pallet and makes her way but a strange familiar trainer stole her bike (again) who is it?**

**Back to pokemon fanfic secret-eater ch2 Arriving-**

**Chapter 1 arriving**

As seeing the familiar trainer head off down the path with her bike misty thought that there not gonna get away this, after the wreckage of it after ash borrowed it to save Pikachu she couldn't trust anyone with her bike anymore but even though ash did borrow it, misty found herself a best friend deep down.

She then chucked a red and white pokéball from out of her bag,

And she commanded:

"Politoad, water pulse now"

Politoad quickly came out of the pokéball and did as misty asked it to.

Water pulse had came from the stomach of the pokemon and rapidly and speedily hit the trainer on Misty's bike, causing him to fall off and fall to the ground

And wet by all means.

Misty went to the trainer responsible of taking her bike.

But as he was on the ground, he also had a pokemon with him –a Pikachu but misty didn't know that, all she was interested in was getting her bike back

Sound and safely.

She then got over their and began to yell at him

"Hey what are you doing stealing my bike, Im not standing for anyone stealing my bike its... special"

But soonly as yelling at him, the trainer quickly made a response

And apparently he sounded like he knew misty

"Misty is that you, it's been along time you know" said the mystery trainer gently

However misty at this second was kind of confused at this time in moment until the trainers Pikachu jumped in her arms to say hello friendly.

She then looked up and realised it was ash's Pikachu

"Pikachu…, how you doing, then that's means…………huh, it is you, ash"

It was indeed ash, who she hasn't seen in quite a while

Pikachu jumped back out of Misty's arms and back towards the floor where

Ash was trying to get up and replied to her

"Yeah it's me, took a long time for you to notice" as he said as he wiped the water out of his eyes

Pikachu laughed "pikapi"

Misty helped him up

"Ash, leave it to you to steel my bike, I thought you would of learned by now" they both giggled

"Oh im sorry 'bout your bike again mist" ash apologised

"Its not barbequed this time, so your off the hook this time round" misty playfully said

As ash started to mutter to his little yellow buddy

"Wahoo good job you never did your thunderbolt or we would have been in real trouble, hunh."

"What, did you say, Ash Ketchum!" misty said in her usual shout but quickly changed back to her normal voice "nah just kidding, im just surprised to see you here,that's all"

Ash stood there in his soaked wet sinnoh clothes and said

"Me too, some things never change huh misty"

"You got that right, oh yeah I forgot.. Politoad return"

Misty finished as she returned her politoad who was swimming in the little lake

And grabbed her bike as well as the two of them and Pikachu headed up the path

Witch led up to pallet town.

As they were walking they exchanged some stories of what they been up to since they last seen each other.

And ended up to where they were heading to now as they reached the pallet town sign.

"Misty I know we just met up and all but where you heading too?" ash wondered

"Maybe the same place your heading to now" misty answered while giggling

Ash was thinking a while about that one, a minute until he came up with

"Errrmm...Whoa you're heading over to pallet town."

"hehe, looks like that head is still not screwed on" misty laughed

"Yeah prof. oak wants me something"

"Oh right im gonna head home and see my mom and ill promise ill catch you later" ash promised as he jogged on the spot ready to run off home.

"A promise is a promise, ash see you later"

"Yeah it was nice to see you again mist" ash agreed

"Thanks ash back atch'ya"

They both then gave each other a friendly shake before they both headed off in different directions

As ash ran home to see his mom; misty smiled back at him as she peddled off to lab on the damp bike of fate.

Meanwhile ash and Pikachu was really psyched about going home to see his mom again and was thinking about the delicious food that was coming to his plate next.

So as he ran into his gate, well jumping over it as he was going to, miss the gate so jumped over it and nearly tripping over.

But as looking at the front view of his house he looked in confusion and said to his buddy "well that's weird Pikachu, I swear my house was smaller then this last time I

Looked at it, anyway, lets let inside."

As he rapidly ran to his door ash opened the flap of his letterbox and shouted through it "hello mom it's me, you have a visitor."

Ash shouting gladly as he couldn't wait to get inside and being welcomed by his mom.

Just then ash heard footsteps coming to the door, and knew that it had to be his mother who had been waiting patiently for him to come home that day, But as the door opened ash and Pikachu was not expecting to be welcomed by a completely random stranger, man. who happened to be quite tall with bluey-green hair in his late 30's

The look on ash and pikachu's face was priceless, as they both never expected someone they never met before answer the front door, especially at his house

"Errrrrrrrrr, I do still believe live here don't I," ash asked the strange man

The man looked at ash and started to laugh but soon cuted off so he could speak

"Yeah, you must be ash; you're exactly what I thought"

"Yes, hi but who are……..."

"Oh im Erico, nice to meet you come in." as the strange man, Erico interrupted so he can introduce himself.

A foot-stepping sound coming from upstairs and now coming down was to be heard and someone was heard to be saying "Was that him, was that my little boy"

Just then from the stairs to the living room appeared ash's mom.

"Ash! And hello to you too, Pikachu" she said in squeaky exited way.

"Pika,pikachu"Pikachu smiled at ash's mom

While she ran towards ash and gave him a biggg hug

"I missed you so much"

Ash then replied while being squeezed to death by his own mother.

"Ahhh, yes I know mom I did too, but your squeezing meee!"

Ash's mom then quickly let go of ash and let out a giggle

"Oh, sorry hun, but seeing you makes me so happy, oh I forgot this is…."

But before his mom- 'Delia' could finish her sentence off, ash interrupted because he already knew what she was gonna say.

"Err……erico, yeah we already met…, unfortunately" ash said under his breath looking a tiny bit annoyed.

"Ooh is that so ill go and put the coffee on, oh, and Erico, honey, may you entertain ash a while." Delia said in a really happy mood then usual.

'Honey?!' ash had thought as also thinking, who is this Erico guy, and why was he here to be called honey?

"So, err do you have any interests, Erico." Ash asked assuming he'll have to get used to him someway or another, and pretended to like him.

The erico guy replied friendly and quite embarrassing as adults do.

"oh yes I have quite a few hobbies and interest, what about you I bet you have a quite interest of girls chasing them about then hunh, "

Ash replied straightaway because he knew exactly what to say:

"So you've met, brock, he is very obsessed with them, especially when we go into a pokemon centre chats up nurse joy."

"Oh" Erico replied as he didn't sound too interested but ash was doing his usual crackle as when brock actually did the stupid goofy thing as he does, but ash didn't like the impression of this guy and it was making ash completely annoyed.

As they sat around for a minute of uncomfortness came to mind, it then wasn't to long until ash's mom, Delia came back into the living room, as they knew it was by the cluttering of cups at the side of the soarcers.

As she came back into the room ash zoomed up to her causing Pikachu to fall off his shoulder

"Pika" it said

As ash quickly zoomed to his mom he took off the heavy tray she was carrying, a piping hot cup of tea causing ash to burn his hand even though he was wearing black and green fingerless gloves

"Ahhh hot hot hot" as he quickly whined as getting it from one hand to the next while heading upstairs at a quick pace.

"Ash where you going, in a hurry?"

His brunette mother called

As ash replied still with the hot cup in his hands running up as he was now at the top of his stairs

"I'm going for a shower, back in abit"

While still downstairs Erico had watched after ash, and said

"What a……."

Delia interrupted as she knew what Erico was about to say

"I know he's growing up so fast" Delia said as she had a tear in her eye.

Erico continues "character, I mean he could even star in his very own show"

(LoL I broke the 4th wall)

Erico said as he and Delia both giggled.

While back upstairs ash didn't turn to the bathroom but instead to his own bedroom with Pikachu following, close behind and quickly opened the door unaware of what he was going to open his bedroom to?

**Right hope you enjoyed that, that would be tied in with a future chapter-**

**- So ch2 coming next –its gonna be a long chapter**

**Also ill like to point out that all the drama happens in ch3 when I introduce another oc who happens to be the evil stepsister.**


	3. ch2: Window shopping

**Hi im back with ch2-of secret eater this is gonna be a long chapter as I said in the last chapter-so im recapping short.**

**Recap-ash has just come home and finds a strange man in his house known as erico who happens to know his mom, who is he? And now ash walks in his room to find what?**

**-Ch.2 window shopping and stopping**

As ash stood to look at his room- he looked it at shock to find his pale blue walls were a dark violet colour and his pokemon decorations were not there but instead was replaced with girly things such as make-up, lotions and potions, fluffy stuff , a large wardrobe, and a verity of unown black books and magazines.

After a 10 second look around in shock, ash thought he was going crazy as he muttered to Pikachu "what the? First that stranger and now….. This, what are they trying to do-KILL ME WITH GIRL STUFF!" He said crazily.

Pikachu however did not know where to put itself-it nearly bursted out laughing but its conscience holded it back instead Pikachu let out a little giggle and went pika-pichu- pi-ka (translated saying: lol never mind).

But as ash was getting too much frustrated, the little yellow rodent had to do something to calm him down before he got panicky- and the only way to do that was to give him an electric shock.

So Pikachu got hold in its breath as it was saying and doing its famous move- thunderbolt on ash, as it did when they first met.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

The sparks from pikachu's thunderbolt burned ash to a crisp as ash fell to the ground anime style with his eye twitching

"a-aa, thanks for that pikachu, I needed that, ill just remain calm." Ash said as he was crippled on the floor.

Ten minutes later:

Ash walked out of his bathroom looking fresh and clean as he changed into different clothes, (fully dressed of course)

This was his original outfit –as he wanted to remind himself as he used to look like.

(lol imagine that he at least would have outgrew it)

He then wondered now that he was at home he wondered what he was going to do.

And of course because its ash, we know exactly what he is going to do, and that was training his pokemon yet again, as a trainer- ash trains 24-7.(for those who didn't no)

But of coarse he didn't wanna soacialize with erico because did not know who he was seems off putting 's a stranger in his house.

So ash went into his bedroom which had completely changed into a girls room for whatever reasons, went towards the double glazing windows and slithered down a pipe which went all the way down the ground, opening to a big backyard,-it just like the size of a pokemon stadium but without the big pokéball outline and the rough surfaces.

After he and Pikachu got to the grassy surfaces of the ground, throwing a white and red pokéball

"Go chimchar" he shouted after the flame monkey pokemon came out of the ball.

"Okay, chimchar are you up for some training?" ash asked it.

"Chim-char char"

Pikachu however watched how ash and chimchar was gonna train today

And told chimchar "pika-pika." *good luck.*

Ash was now gonna train with his pokemon for a good few hours at the most, so we will just leave him.

Meanwhile back at lab;

Where misty has just knocked the front door and now waiting for a reply,

When a second later, the door had been answered by non-other then, by retired pokemon watcher-tracey, witch upon seeing who was at the door, had said

"Oh, hi misty, you're early."

Misty then replied "yeah I know that, but why am I here for anyway?"

"Ill leave you to ask the professor about that one, I have a lot of work today-so ill just go and get him**"**

"Professor, misty is here wondering about tonight, professor, professor**" **Tracey shouted annoyingly down the hall.

Misty said as he shouted for him "ok tracey im sure he heard you."

As soon as misty said that, a voice witch had to be the professor came from down the hall

"Im coming, im coming"

After came in to the scene he told Tracey to get back to work, because he had a lot to do;

Next he turned to misty as she giggled at the two.

"So now, misty what did you want me for" he asked her

"Erm professor, you wanted me" she replied

"Oh yes, that was it." He remembered

"Okay, well tonight there is a surprise celebration for ash for his achievements. " the professor had told her and after he did so misty started to go a little panicky.

"What, ive just seen him and he said he will be round in a while" her eyes widened as she panicked a little.

"Oh why do I even bother" the pokemon professor said after letting out a huge sigh, while misty giggled

As the professor was walking to his office while telling misty, he had to use the phone,

She began to wonder at the many pokemon paintings gathered on the wall and couldn't help to see a small picture of ash and Gary when they were about 5 years old.

With that she giggled once again while muttering "still the same rivalry then, huh"

After glaring out of space for the past half a minute a sudden reaction of a bang at the door caught misty's attention and as a quick reaction she quickly shouted down the hall

"ill get it" as in a fast pace she turned to the front door to answer it, hoping that it wasn't going to be ash as he was not meant to come round till later for his surprise party.

Anyway, so misty opens the door to 2 people a girl and a boy, both younger then she, the girl was a few inches shorter then misty and had rather large sapphire eyes and brunette hair covered by an emerald bandanna, the boy however had to be about 5 years younger then the brunette girl, and had shortish black-ish grey hair, and wore thick black glasses that nearly covered his eyes; as they both appeared arguing at each other:

"Hey don't knock so loud max." the familiar brunette had told him and he replied back

"Its not my fault, im exited may."

It was May and max the two siblings whom ash and Brock travelled around with during their hoenn adventures.

"Oh hi may, max how are you"

After telling off her younger sibling may was quite surprised that misty was here,

"Oh hi misty, im fine thanks just finished in the contests and all its been tiring."

"I, know what you mean, working in the gym its so hard especially when you have 3 annoying sisters who do nothing."

While misty and may had a girly chat, max replied and jumped into the chat

"Yeah sisters are clueless."

As max said that may got frustrated at her younger brother she couldn't hardly believe what he said

"Max how many times have I told you not to insult people, you can apologize to misty right now!"

Upon this misty and max had a little giggle before telling- May that it was her, he was talking about.

After more giggling and a sigh from May, they had all jumped because yet again the door had knocked.

As quickly as they jumped max had opened the door to reveal two guys whom both may and max have never met before

One of the guys looked like a younger , and had realy long spiky brown hair,

Who just as answering the door commanding:

"Hey where's gramps"

As on hearing an unwelcoming speech, misty sweatdropped as of May and max who also had also had clueless expressions on their faces.

"Oh, hi Gary he's in the office" misty told him still sweat dropping.

As max saw Gary he thinks that he saw him somewhere before

"Hey isn't that the guy on TV who ash beat in that silver conference"

"Unfortunately, yes" misty replied.

Next the second person came in, but he wasn't with Gary, they just came at the same time.

He was quite similar to ash in a way, cuz he had a pikachu on his shoulder but with spiky hair. He was wearing green clothes and also was a brunette with royal blue eyes.

Again May and max never knew who this person was, so misty introduced him to them.

"Oh hi Ritchie, I haven't seen you since johto, what brings you here?" misty asked him

"Oh, hi misty asked me to come by" Ritchie replied back with a confused expression on his face.

As of Ritchie, Max's impression on him was as though also he seen him also on TV before

"Cool, has cool friends, aren't you the guy who won 15 battle streak at the battle tower" max asked Ritchie on first impression.

Even though Ritchie did not know who this kid was seemed friendly enough to reply back to

"Yeah, but it wasn't that much of a deal and you are……?"

Ritchie looked at the two siblings who were unknown to him

While asking this question

Witch made max speak for himself and for May

"Oh yeah im max and this is my sister, mm …" max said as he had gotten interrupted by his older sister

"max, I can speak for myself, hi im may, excuse my little brother he gets a little distracted at things like that "

As soon as Ritchie saw May, he was thinking how cute she looked in her bandana as it brought out the best in her eyes witch looked perfect on top of her palm shape brunette hair.

After Ritchie had finished studying May he asked

"Does anyone no why told us to come for?"

Misty on hearing Ritchie told him"oh yeah, it's a surprise celebration for ash, later on tonight!"

"For Ash?"

"Tonight"

"Oh, I need something to wear"

As They all reacted to Misty's answer and then immediately said and afterwards may joined in

"Yeah so I figured we should go the mall and we can go…………………………..

………………SHOPPING!!!"

(**THE SCENE CHANGES**)

Just as the scene changes, to a cityscape, our favourite team rocket members are outside a tall building, Etched with a big ruby red capital lettered 'R' top

"Wow look James were at headquarters" Jessie excitedly told the male with blue hair.

"Oh boo hoo, hes gonna torcher us, if we don't bring him a pokemon soon." James whined

"Hey you two stop standing der, and lets get go and tell the boss we concurred sinnoh"

Mouthed the cat pokemon that knew how to talk.

As of thinking of this James suggested at the last minute "hey can't we do something to get him back on his good side."

"He has a point meowth"Jessie resured her pokemon friend

"What are you suggesting jimmy boy" Meowth asked

"Ermm, I know why we have another shot at capturing Pikachu again?"

"Again, but how many times have we tried catching that thing, and the times the twerp has stopped us" Jessie said as she now beginning to whine.

"Aww we could try again in a different way, I just can't wait to get my major paws on dat rat, I can imagine the boss now"

(Time for a stupid Meowth boss fantasy)

Meowth was saying how good it will be when the boss gets Pikachu, "he will say, dat dis Pikachu is one of a kind and not only dat he will reward us with all da money in his life savings."

"Ohhh" Jessie and James were both had there dreamy eyes on as they said

"Aww at least this time we'll be bigger then ever."

"We have been off task, lately"

"We want to capture Pikachu we hope to do it soon and when we do we'll do, we'll b the new stars of this cartoon." As they sang happily and cheerful to an old song.

(Lol I love that song)

Soon after the end snip of the team rocket motto song wobbufett came out of the pokéball and said "wobbufett"and again the scene changes.

After a long trek to the pallet mall Misty and May went one way and Ritchie and Max went another, pursumally going to different clothes shops.

In the mens shop Ritchie and max were picking out a shirt for tonight,

While max asked rudely" what do think of my sister?"

Ritchie just could not belive what max had just asked him, so he replied back

"Ww-hat?!"

"Oh come on Ritchie I know you like my sister"max assumed rithie's feelings for his sister.

"oh come on, max I don't know her much" replied Ritchie sweatdroping in to a blush"

Meanwhile in girls shop:

May was facing her reflection at a cute dress in the mirror; it was an emerald green mini dress with ruby neck strap witch suited may really well.

On the other hand misty was browsing really hard when she saw mays reflection in the mirror,

"Ooh, May that dress looks great on you" misty complimented her.

"Really, you really think so?"

"Of course, it makes your figure stand out, I wish something that great looked good on me" she blushes

"Oh come on misty I saw a dress what would look 10x better on you, then me, over there."

"A, dress, me, know way there not quite my thing" misty blushed once more.

"Oh, come on, misty try it on, trust me, ill show you just this once, please" may begged Misty

After about 100 begs may had got her own way for misty, to try the dress on

"Oh, alright, alright, ill try it on if it makes you happy."

"YESSS!" may yelled quite loud nearly making the whole shop out of silence

2 minutes later after may got out of the changing room with her normal outfit on

She went and paid for that emerald dress.

Just behind may, were two women older in their mid-20's selecting some clothing,

When suddenly a strange but familiar man, saw the two females from the window

And now was staring and drooling as if he was window shopping.

As doing so for two seconds, the recognisable man had shot into the shop and started to chat up the women

"Hello, ladies may I take you two to a bar and we make music...erm I mean sing music together."

As of hearing what the man was saying to the women, may thought that this was sounding too familiar

."That sounds like……" she thought as she turned

But may could not believe her eyes when she saw brock with misty behind him yelling.

"Oh Brock, long time, no see but you haven't changed one bit?"

The person now named good ol' Brock turned his head fairly slow, as of crogunk had just poisoned him, but ten times worse

"Uh-oh"

"Yes it's me"

After that little speech, misty grabbed hold of brocks ear and pulled and pinned it to the ground.

"Eh, ouch oww, not the ear." Brock moaned

May witnessing this was laughing out load at brock in pain, "who knew that something so painful be so funny."

Brock was now nursing his ear when may came over and said hello while misty was paying for her stuff.

"Hey brock, what an entrance, so I guess you came out looking for clothes for tonight as well"

"Well, I did that earlier, I was just window shopping for ladies"

"You didn't make a good job" may giggled yet again

When misty came back over she was carrying a dress bag and may know what exactly it was.

"I take it you are coming to ash's celebration too." Misty assumed that brock was coming too.

"Yes, well we all have there for him, there no way were bailing out on him now.

"Right" they all jumped in.

Back at the ketchums household as the sun as near enough setting, ash's mom, Delia was getting ready as well as erico, to go to ash's surprise celebration, unaware of his surprise party, Ash had thought they were going to dinner or something mooshy adult stuff he didn't like so he stayed training until they went.

"Oh, Ash sweetie. We are going out now; remember you need to go to the professors" she reminded him.

As hearing his mom, ash was trying to make a way for Pikachu to use thunderbolt underground but it wasn't going to well.

"Okay mom"

Pikachu then stopped training when and faced ash

"Pika, pika, pika, pika-chu, pika, kapika" translated *come on ash, we were meant to go hours ago.*

"What Pikachu, pika ???"

After a staring compatiton between ash and Pikachu before ash had realise what it said

"Errrrrrr…… oh know I totally forgot I was meant to be there hours ago!!"

Ash and Pikachu then began to run to 's, that's if he remembers the way.

**Okay that was a long chapter, im sorry it was a little boring, but I really promise that you will like the next one, as that's the chapter where things start to get good. And im sorry I took forever, ill make sure it wont take ages.**

**Fanfic quiz**

**Who as at the door third time round at ?**

**And Plz review...**

**Byes –xXoXx-**


	4. Ch3: get the party started

**Hey im back with ch3 of secret eater, I know it's been ages but I need to start writing this fic more often, thanks to all those people who reviewed**

**I hope you're enjoying the story, so far, please people read and review!!!!,**

**Can I mind you that this is a 2 part chapter.**

**- Part one is just called "get the party started",**

**- Part 2 is called "get the party started-mays necklace?" respectively, **

**Both parts are in one. n_n**

**Recap: misty, may, max, ritchie and gary arrive at oaks while misty and may bump into brock in the ladies shop. Ash has just started to go to ,**

**What has the celebration have in store-more characters, more shocks and surprises only in, secret eater: chapter 3: get the party started**

**So let's get on:**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: get the party started

After the afternoon of shopping. Misty, May, Brock, Max and Ritchie came into

The lab to hear that the party sounded as though as it had started, but there were only a few people there.

May shouted the professor to let him know they were back. "Were back professor"

"Yeah, and looks like the guests have arrived too." Misty followed as she let out a giggle.

As on arriving back they had got a very unwelcoming by a unfamiliar voice. "guests, you say? Well, you can't be guests if your not dressed for the occasion, either you're early or you're not following the dress-code! "

The voice belonged to a girl, who looked about a year older then misty, she was tall

Had what seemed a short fashionable bobbed dark turquoise hair with a full fringe with 4 bits of long curly hair going down to her waist.

She was wearing a dark violet knee length dress, dark green tights that matched the colour of a dusk ball witch was around her neck. Very high stilettos, witch also matched her dress she looked a little evil smirking at them all, but what will we think of her when we look in her magenta eyes.

"For your information-"misty started but was interrupted by the sound of someone coming into the room

A second later had came into the corridor, and realised that everyone had returned from the shopping trip, and on seeing them with the unknown girl the pokemon professor just had to introduce them;

"Ahh, so you met already met then, everyone this is Garnetta."

"Garnetta, these are ash's friends" the professor introduced and went into the other room.

"Hello" every one said expect misty, as she looked at her in hatred, the Garnetta girl just smirked and stared.

"Oh, wow does she have a sister?" brock asked

Just then upon on hearing this crogunk had came out of its pokéball and really it had thought that it was harmless of doing poison jab, so instead of doing that to his owner this time, crogunk decided to go into the other room and started to

Stare into the punchbowl with both cheeks breathing in and out going "croag, croag."

After witnessing brock felt a relief that crogunk had disappeared instead of jabbing him, but looking round the room he had realised that next time he does his silly goofiness, he will have 3x more of the pain as seeing misty and max, his former ear pullers. He gulped.

The new girl Garnetta, heard what brock said and stuck up for herself anyway,

"Hmm, how rude, I do have a sister, but she's not around, but ill have a stepbrother anyway soon, when my dad gets married." she said in a kind off weird and sarcastic, snobby way.

"Hmm. Congrats for your dad!" may said happily and politely, as she smiled at her

But Garnetta didn't sound as though she was a convincer so she just ended the conversation.

"Mmm, well nice meeting you all, but I've got a party to attend." She told them as she didn't sound amused.

After garnetta's disappearing act to her, eh well attending the party? Everyone's reaction to her was mixed;

Max couldn't make his mind on her and said "err, she is such a...,"

Misty interrupted max saying that she is more of a "drama queen, she seems like."

Based on misty and Max's opinion, ritchie said out of the blue "I know, there's something about her."

But may on the other hand told them "she seemed nice to me." But was she just saying that?

"You would" max replied to his older sibling, as max knows his sister falls into that trap all of the time.

After May giving max a dirty look,

Misty reminded them of the time, and it was now time to get ready and to keep peace between the two siblings.

Meanwhile……..

Ash and Pikachu had forgotten where lived. Travelling here, there and everywhere, Ash could not remember the way; Even though he did take the shortcut- witch is typical ash. Misty had told him in episode 10 to always stay on the main road and not take the shortcuts, because he will get lost.

But as usual ash had to do things his way, and that means, he got lost though the shortcut, even though he was sure it was this way since he was 8 years old.

But things have changed since then, nature, places and people, including himself

Ash had changed a lot in 5 years, he became more mature, taller built and his training for his pokemon had dramatically increased. He wasn't so small and immature anymore, but saying that he still has his moments, would things stay the same we will have to wait and see.

**Well, that's the first half of the chapter, I know it was short. BUT…**

**Now its time for the 2****nd**** half who's ready for it;**

**ch3, Get the party started: May's necklace!**

**Me: now here's where things, get interesting……**

**Misty: what do you mean?**

**May: ermm... Ill tell you soon.**

**Me: and cause im writing this story, ill decide how.**

**Misty: cool**

**May: errrrm what!**

**Misty: lol**

**Me: misty, watch out**

**Misty: why?!**

**Me: you'll see in chapters ahead**

**Both May and misty fall on the floor anime style.**

**Me: okay enough chat back to secret eater**

**May and misty gulps.**

Back at the old oaks lab, the party had got more packed; it was as though the whole of pallet came to welcome ash home, and for the millionth time today the door had knocked to reveal more guests, but this guest was another famous face in a shape of our favourite sinnoh, co-ordinater- Dawn.

"Oh hello lawny, dawn**" **prof. oak said

"Oh wow, another poem, thanks poetry man." Dawn said straightaway.

"Oh well thanks, anyway the girls are upstairs, but you can always hang round with Garnetta" the poetry man suggested as he pointed.

Dawn then made her way to Garnetta.

Meanwhile upstairs, to misty and may…..

May had just finished putting on her dress and deciding what accessories she should wear, while misty was waiting for the shower to be vacant, she was giving May advice of what accessory will work well with her dress.

Then misty spotted something glittery slipping out of mays waist bag, and had noticed it was a necklace. so she went over and picked it up, it was so beautiful, in diamonds etched an '_m_' witched sparkled ever so elegantly over the lights, at each side of it where the '_m_' flicked sat vines witch led to a delicate and gorgeous, red ruby rose.

Misty was gob-smacked because she hasn't seen a beautiful piece of jewellery like it in all of entire life, she knew may had to wear it.

"May, I didn't know you had such a beautiful necklace, may. Why don't you where it? And you never know your prince charming may show up."

May turned around very quickly to find her diamond necklace in Misty's hand.

"What, oh yeah that" may blushed and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong may, it's beautiful" misty replied,

"Its not that, it's how I got it" may said worriedly

May start to tell misty how she got the necklace.

"Well, it all happened about 3 days ago…."

---------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

May's flashback:

May sat on the edge of the soft comforts of her pink quilted sheets,

Brushing her cute pokemon; skitty.

She didn't mind brushing her even though she got covered with all the stray hairs on her black shorts.

When she heard a knock on her bedroom door:

"Oh may, you have 2 letters today" her mom called as she opened the door.

"Oh, really I never get much mail" may surprisingly said.

Skitty quickly got out of May's lap and rolled itself on a ball on Mays bed n_n

May stood up off her bed and her mother passed the letters to her.

May's mom Caroline then went out of her room shutting the door behind her.

As she saw the letters (kind of letters), well one of them was a letter, but she thought it was kind of a package because may felt, there was something inside it. The other letter was really a postcard and it also seemed like an invitation to something, with a greeting message saying: "_Greetings from pallet town_."

She knew it was from the towns; professor because she recognised the windmill, etched on the back of the postcard and remembered it was a part of 's laboratory.

May had got much exited because it was an invitation, but from pallet town?

She had then read the message and she was right it was an invitation, to a celebration evening in 3 days time. But who the celebration was for? And why is she invited?

A horrible thought then went in her head, what if it's a celebration for someone she doesn't know, she then got worried, and thought of one of her friends saying, dawn's in fact, she said to herself "No need to worry." And thought she was just being silly.

May just laughed it off and grabbed the package thing,(well brown paper with string tied around)…anyway, she pulls the string off the package and uncovered a small rectangular box.

And a small note attached saying.

-----------------------------------

_--To may—_

_x. -,-_

_p.s. you will find out one day._

_----------------------------_

Reading this, may had got a little confused, that she had, a secret admirer, but then she opened up the box for the biggest surprise she had ever had. There sitting elegantly in the box, sat the most beautiful, sparkling necklace anyone has never seen, it was etched with the words 'may' with a ruby red and emerald green rose witch vines spine around her name.

She just could not believe it. Just who would send her something so beautiful?

**End of flashback-----------------------------**

"…and that's how I got It." may told her red head friend the story on how she ended up with it.

"Aww that's so sweet may, it looks like you have a secret admirer" misty suggested to her

"You really think so..," May had blushed. "but who?"

"I don't know, May, but if you wear it, you just might know"

"Your right Misty, thanks" May smiled at her while putting the necklace on.

After putting the gorgeous necklace on, May was all ready for the party celebration and there was just one thing may had to do.

"Maxxx!! You better be finished in that bathroom, there are other people wanting to use it! (As in Misty needed to go in their) May yelled at her younger brother.

Max then zoomed out the bathroom "all right, all right im done already"

"Hmm ha, looks like some things never change" misty laughed at the two siblings, and headed to the bathroom.

Carefully coming downstairs, step by step may had heard the doorbell yet again today, "ill get it!!" she shouted trying to talk over the music.

She opened the door to reveal ash's mom and a man she had never seen before.

"Oh hey may, you look adorable" ash's mom, Delia said in her screeching voice

"Oh hey Mrs. Ketchum, thanks and you too. And you are…" may getting clueless of the strange man at the door with Delia

"Oh im erico pleased to meet you."

"Oh Hello glad to meet you too. Hope you and Mrs. Ketchum have a nice time."

"Thanks" said the erico man.

May then went off to go and look for dawn, while smiling.

"Oh what a friendly girl" Delia told Erico

"Yeah, very pleasant, do you think we should of told her?" he replies

"No, we'll wait till later, when we tell everyone." Delia suggested

**Oooh, I wonder what their secret is? And what's with this Garnetta girl and what does she do? Find out in-ch4 Surprise!!**


	5. Ch:4 suprise!

**Hi **_**its pokemonSLR, bringing you the 4**__**th**__** chapter of secret eater sorry ive updated late yet again. I always say to myself- secret eater today but then I get distracted when im on my computer.**_

_**By the way I recommend who ever reading this, to read one of the best pokemon fanfic**_

_**Ive ever read, no it's not exactly this fanfic but it's called 'the story game' by purpleswag.**_

_**Im just hooked on it and I can't wit for her to update. And it's about all the pokemon characters we know and love, but this time they have made their own fanfics, and each character gets a genre and rating of brocks' choice, it's hilarious... I think its rated m (is that the highest one) I don't know but anyways highly recommended thanks purple swag for an awesome 'fic. (if your reading)**_

_**So let's get on with chapter 4: surprise and I think its time to say the drama starts in this chapter.**_

After a long and waiting half an hour ash had finally remembered the way to lab was and now was going the proper way, but the sun went down a while ago and ash should have been there hours ago, well that's what he thinks.

"Aww it's getting awfully dark pikachu, it doesn't matter though im sure this is the right way"

'pikaa' pikachu didn't sound so sure.

While back at

The party now was getting started and the music was sure loud, and the amount of people was tryin to talk over the music was sure really loud.

Everyone was having a good time, but 3 usual villains.

"Oh wow, look at that James, I could do with a party" Jessie said

"Yeah, but isn't this professor oaks laboratory"

"Sure 'tis Jim" meowth followed

"That means it's a perfect chance to get some valuable Pokémon"

Jessie whacks James "no, we have plenty of time to do that, today we can just relax and party the night away."

"I like da sound of dat" meowth replied with a smirk on is face

While James changed the subject as he agrees. "Well i guess tonight won't bite, oww look jess theres food"

"Where" Jessie said with starstrucked eyes

As they quickly sneaks in and go straight to the snack bar.

While back inside dawn was making her way over to May

"Hey, May remember me?" dawn tapped her

"Dawn, well hello I haven't seen you since the Wallace cup" may says as she is delighted to see her rival and one of her best friends.

"I know, you look gorgeous and wow that pendent is blinding me." Dawn said as she was squinting

"Thanks, you look great too, just look at your hair, it's so adorable" they both squealed

Until somebody came up to them.

"Hey remember me from earlier, so you hanging with us then." The older posh girl from earlier said

"Garnetta right, well a little while" may said friendly, as she didn't know what to think.

As the 3 girls chatted a while, but then started to socialize with other people.

The party was now getting along swimmingly, loads of guests and the volume was now making peoples ears bleed, even it was too loud for the professor even though he was nearly turning deaf in his old age, but it was about to turn off as there was a halt of silence and you could hear people talking away, as the music wasn't a hint to be heard.

That's when the dj, had shouted "shhh!! He's coming."

That means that someone must of spotted ash near the lab.

On that note Brock, max and Ritchie had all came downstairs fairly quietly.

.And that meant this party was really going to start right now.

Everywhere in 's was totally pitch-black and people couldn't move about unless they were on top of another's toes and the echoing whispering and shushing of the others.

….Ash however finally made it and now where walking up the hundreds of steps in witch 's famous laboratory lies. As walking up the steps he had pondered why the hell all the lights were off.

As he reached to the top of mountain of the oak lab, he knocked the door with his fist

Really hard that his hand started to ache.

Seconds later ash was starting to get worried that no-one was answering, and all lights were off, so he turned the handle on the front door and realized that the latch was on,

"Must be a power cut, huh"

"Pi pikachu" ("I don't think so ash") his buddy on his shoulder 'Chu'd (a/n instead of said it's 'Chu'd.)

As ash walked into the darkness of the lab he couldn't believe that all the lights were out

It was to overshadowing, the thought of walking into the dark at 's kind of made him nervous; especially here it kind of reminded him of the time when he and Gary used to stay over. Childhood memories of the pair of them, used to think that the Pokemon used to turn flesh-eating zombies at night, and come into the lab and eat them

Even though ash thought there was a power-cut, he still reached over to the light switch just to see if it was really a power cut.

So he reached it and flicked the switch, his back was facing the wall where the switch was sitting, the blinding of lights were quite bright but that wasn't so surprising as this was;

"SURPRISE!!!" a massing of echoes coming from across the room.

Ash flinched as the surprise made him jump out his skin, as he jumped he jumped to reveal all these people

"Is it my birthday, pikachu."

"Pika-chu." ("yeah, realy") pikachu sweatdropped sarcastically

As soon as ash got his big surprise, something caught the corner of his eye something he knew he had to look, so he took both of his brown eyes right at the top of the grand staircase were stood a beautiful red head girl.

The red head girl had her hair poker straight down, she also had a tall slender figure witch made the pink dress she had on looked perfect with the heels she had on.

Ash could not tell who the identity of this girl was, because she was quite faraway just to tell who it was but he knew that she was so beautiful.

The red head however knew he was staring at her the whole time and blushed lightly. While staring at him aswell the both of them exchanged smiles.

Ash however then got distracted by somebody calling his name "hey ashy boy"

And ran off into the crowd where his old rival, Gary called him.

Little does ash knows the beautiful girl who he was staring at was one of his bestest friends and one of his first companions

–Misty.

**Well I hope you enjoyed ch.4-surprise, I know this chapter was a little short and boring but I promise that all the drama and suspence will start soon, im also hoping to update faster, so if you want that I would like some reviews. **

**So push that rectangular button below please. And I see you soon.**


	6. Ch5:plz dont stop the music

**Hello im back again with chapter 5 (6 if you prefer.) and it's a 2 parter, Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in such along time. Just there's collage and other distractions like anime, random videos, other projects…. ECT**

**Plz plz plz if you are enjoying this fanfic can you PLEASE REVIEW, because the power of the reviews makes me upload faster for you. So if I get more reviews Ill upload the fanfic quicker and plz give this story some love.**

**I also want to say well done to all those people who read my premier of Pokemance academy you get a triple chocolate cookie…and ill ill update that ASAP!**

**Anyway here's the recap:**

'**The party goes along nicely and Ash finally goes to his surprise party and see's a beautiful girl, but this girl is actually misty but ash doesn't know that.'**

**Me: May do the disclaimer.**

**May: "no way"**

**Growls at May**

**May: "ok, pokemonSLR don't own Pokémon or this will really happen...**

…**..What do you mean this will happen, thank god for the actual writers.**

**Me: they write you out because you went to johto.**

**May: CURSES! This isn't that chapter is it, oh no misty's going to get that mallet on you.**

**Me: Ha, ha, here's chapter 5: please don't stop the music and its in 2 parts.**

**Secret Eater Chapter 5 (or 6)**

Roaming around the room like it was her own party; Garnetta thought she was the most glamorous thing that walked on the planet; she was the type who loved to out dress anybody. She was very vain, nobody ever was going to look any more beautiful then she was. But what if that changed? What if somebody outdid her this time? "Nah, I don't think so" she thought in her own little mind.

Although she did get a feeling that all eyes were going off on her now, straight to somebody else.

"Wow look!"

"She looks like a princess."

People were saying behind our vain diva. Garnetta turned round to thank the people who were saying this. As she thought they were talking about her ladylike way.

"Oh thank…huh"

She was then cut off by her own thoughts.

"What the..."

Garnetta stared as she thought she jinxed herself.

Stood their right before her eyes! Was the girl she saw earlier just before the party began?

"OMG, Well what do you know it's the snotty red head…how dare she out dress moi'."

As her thoughts got angry she came into eye contact with Misty and gave her a vicious dirty look.

Misty starred back at the girl giving her a smirk back.

"How dare she give me a dirty look, Hmm what's her problem anyway?" (Misty thought)

"Looks like its payback time! Don't mess with the best." Garnetta thought as she walked away very annoyed.

After Garnetta walked away, Misty had turned round as someone was commenting her.

"Aww Misty, you look very pretty." ash's mom, Delia complimented her.

"Ohh...Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum, you look pretty good too." She replied.

"Oh is this Misty, the one you were telling me about!" the Erico dude said right by Delia's side.

"That's right!" Delia smiled.

"Oh wow my daughter could take a thing or two from your book." Erico said, Delia must have told him about Misty.

"Thank you! Ermmm and you are…." Misty asked playfully thinking if she seen him before.

"Oh yeah, I forgot this is Erico, his errmm a friend of mine." Delia blushed slightly, as she felt like she'd been smiling a little too much today.

Misty smiled at them both; "Right." Misty knew it was too obvious, but did Ash know?

May however was just having a nice chat to Dawn again, this time about Contests and there time at Grand festivals.

They just had a laugh about it, while in mid-conversation.

"…and then Harley came out dressed as Me., I got to admit that was the most embarrassing thing Ever!"

Dawn laughed at Mays memories at the kanto grand festival.

"Id sure like to meet this Harley person. You never know you could be that Harley for all we know," Dawn joked

. "Diamond Dandruff!" May exclaimed.

"May, what! How did you know that name?" Dawn whined while screaming.

"From Zoey, Anyway, I should wear that out!" May said being sarcastic, while walking away

"OH come on, I was only kidding." Dawn rightfully said after all as she went off to go and mingle with other people.

"Oh well" May had to sigh as she was looking round at the crowd pondering at just whom gave her the necklace. No ideas came to her head of who got it her. It was really confusing her as she was in sort of a daze.

Until moments later, somebody bumped her out of the daze, unexpectly.

"Huh!"

It was her smaller, younger sibling, Max.

"Oh Max watch where you're going!"

"Sorry may." He apologized

Another voice yelled after him "Hey Max, wait there!"

It was Ritchie he was hanging around with Max.

Ritchie stopped to talk to May a while whom looked a little lost.

"Hey May,"

"Oh Hey Ritchie." She replied back not giving eye contact.

"Are you ok, you seem a little lost?" He asked her.

"…Huh me...I'm fine. I was just looking for something that's all."

May said looking into the crowd still fiddling with the Pendent.

"Don't mind me asking, but what are you looking for?" Ritchie asked in interest.

May looked up to him but really didn't want to go there as she just had this talk with Misty.

She never said anything, as she did not want to go through the story again. Well at least not yet.

May was still playing around with the chain. Ritchie noted that she was playing with it but he thought she was a just a little nervous.

So she just responded "to be honest Ritchie I have no idea, im just nosing around, that's all." she told a little white lie.

"Well I was just wondering if you would join Max and me to the Dan….huh!"

Ritchie then just got interrupted by someone, just as he was going to ask her to dance.

May soon enough pulled herself together, as she heard a familiar voice witch completely snapped out of her senses.

"Hey hey, what are the chances of seeing you here May?" the voice approaching them.

Stood there was a Grass-green haired guy, with emerald eyes. The likes that was much unknown to Ritchie.

Ritchie had wondered who the heck was this guy was, But it seemed quite obvious he knew May.

"Huh… Drew! What are you doing here...oh err

Hmm, I mean the chances of me being here is quite obvious, but the chances of you being here is slim". May confronted her rival.

"Oh come on May, I was invited to come by ." Drew flicked his signature hair.

"How do you know ?" May asked Drew densely.

"Come on May. You don't remember that little 'Unbeatable lightness off seeing' you had before johto" (A/N I love puns.)

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I must have had a lot on my mind back then." May sighed and gave a little weary look to herself.

"Hmm I knew it" Drew sighed and smirked.

May was so distracted by Drew that she hardly forgot Ritchie was standing there.

Ritchie seemed a little pissed off because Drew interrupted rudely while he was talking to May, Drew obviously knew he was standing there he just wanted to tease his rival first.

"Huh hmm" Ritchie interrupted their conversation

May turned around and forgot about him standing there.

"Oh my arceus sorry, I totally forgot. Drew this is Ritchie. Ash's friend from the Indigo league

…..And Ritchie this is Drew, my rival whom one day ill show him who's boss!" May got a little fired up.

Both Ritchie and Drew shook hands.

"Really?" Ritchie shook with jealousy

Drew however was pretty aware of this but Drew smirked because he already knew he was well ahead.

"So May, looks like no-one likes you, no-one asked you to dance yet, of course that's because you cant dance!" he flicked his hair while teasing her.

"That's not true, ill show you that I can" may sparked up again

"Fine" Drew laughed as he walked with his head and his heart on the dance floor.

"Hey wait a minute drew!" May shouted

May turned her back on Drew for a few seconds and asked Ritchie

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"Oh never mind" Ritchie said while looking to the distance giving Drew a death glare.

As he came into the middle of the room, everyone was saying there hello's and congratulations to him for doing so well in the sinnoh league, however it wasn't like he won it or anything, Ash was grateful that was throwing a party just for him, but whenever organises a bash its always has to be formal dress-code.

He felt like an out cast for wearing his normal clothing, even Pikachu felt like an outcast but it didn't really matter because pokemon always got to go naked. Really though it was Ash's party after all and he didn't have to wear what everyone else was wearing. Now looking round the event to look for that beautiful princess that who was walking down the stairs, when he had arrived. It was like he was looking for his angel from his darkness.

When all of a sudden a voice called him

"Hey look-y what we have here its Ashy boy"

Ash looked to around thinking there is only one person who calls him that.

He had started a conversation with his former rival.

Misty was still wondering round the party looking for Ash. She knew she had seen him earlier arriving at his party, but he ran off and went to go and talk to other people after blankly staring at her for 10 seconds. Although she was relieved that he didn't stop to talk to her, I mean how on earth, could she hide that deep pink blush that splattered across her cheeks.

Anyway Misty couldn't seem to find Ash anywhere so she stood at the punch bowl watching May and this green haired guy boogying to the Pokémon dance mix.

"You got the power right in your hand; you can be a master if you try. Poke-mon-mon."

The lyrics blasted in Misty's ears she thought that this song had always sounded like Ash.

Although that he wants to be a great Pokémon master and it mysteriously had Team Rocket encoded into the words. It was as if Ash had his own show or something not only that. The vibe of the song almost reminded her of his excitement and passion towards Pokémon battles.

Misty's thoughts were now interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder.

The hand was little and cold.

She turned round to see a pretty 12 year old girl much younger then herself, she had midnight blue hair and matching eyes that were like diamonds, the girl wore a beautiful yellow dress- nothing too fancy and her hair was up in bunches.

"Hello you must be Misty, im….."

Misty smiled weakly while interrupting her "I know who you are, you're Dawn."

"Wow someone who actually knows my name. I get allsorts, Deedee, Dawny, Dain, Troublesome... you name it." Dawn was actually quite surprised that someone knew her name before she was even introduced.

"Of course" Misty laughed "Ash and Brock told me about you and another good word from May."

D awn laughed "I know Brock mensoined you were a gym leader and Ash well he wouldn't shut up about you, he even used this lure what looked like you that's how I recognised you."

"How did you recognize me without wearing my tat" Misty said embarrassed

"Girls intuhisoin maybe, I had too look at you a couple of times, to realise that you were you. You look amazing!" Dawn confessed

"Thanks, you too."

Misty looked beyond Dawn's shoulder and realised that she saw a red cap with a side of Pikachu and realised that Ash was at the other side of the room talking to Gary.

Ash too had looked past Gary's shoulder to find some beauty that which was the girl whom had walked down the stairs when he arrived.

The girl seemed to be talking to a very recognisable bluenette in bunches which was Dawn.

Ash then felt something jump of his shoulder and realised that there wasn't anything weighing down on it, he looked down at the floor to see his little electric mouse starting running other to the other side of the room and started to follow him

"Hey, Pikachu where you going? Sorry Gary talk to you later!" he apologized to Gary but he didn't mind he just sweat dropped in union.

Pikachu ran all across to the room dodging everyone that was in his way. He then leapt up high jumping on someone else's shoulder instead of its master's.

Misty still chatting along to Dawn, felt a heavy tap and felt as though a bird landed on her shoulder.

It wasn't till Dawn had noticed that Misty realised what it was.

"Hi Pikachu" said Dawn smilingly while petting the mouse on her left side.

Misty then crossed her eyes over to her shoulder and realised Pikachu was perched on her shoulder.

Pikachu then jumped in her arms to give her a small embrace.

"Pikachu aren't you supposed to be with Ash" she smiled sweetly at it with a worried look on her face.

Just as she told the mouse that, Dawn peeked over Misty's shoulder when she turned sideways with a swetdrop over her head. "No need to worry about that, im sure he isn't that far away."

She said as Dawn was right Ash wasn't too far away, in fact he was coming right over to them as they spoke.

Ash had cursed Pikachu for going over to that pretty girl; actually he was quite surprised that Brock didn't so already as he was chatting to every girl up in the place already.

"Pikachu, where do you think your going!" Ash called out to his rodent.

Noticing that Pikachu was running passed Dawn and on to the girl's shoulder.

After he saw the girl holding Pikachu in her arms he was wondering why Pikachu was in the girls arms.

Did Pikachu personally know her? He questioned himself.

However after Dawn patted Pikachu on the head, Ash noticed she was muttering to her about something… But then he halted behind the beautiful girl. He slowly went side of the girl oblivious the fact that he was standing in front of Misty.

"Erm excuse me miss…"he blushed lightly. Dawn tried to keep in her giggle,

She bit he tongue to try not to burst out laughing but she had to laugh.

The fact that she knew Ash and Misty was the best of friends; she couldn't help to laugh at that Ash was oblivious that it was Misty standing in front of him. It is quite amazing Dawn knew who she was.

"What's so funny Dawn?" Misty asked curiously as she pointed to Ash who was happened to be right behind her.

Misty had turned around to Ash, but he was staring at Pikachu to try to avoid eye contact with her, he wouldn't dare to either… but he couldn't keep his gaze their forever so he just stared into her misty aquamarine orbs as if there was treasure found glistening at the bottom of the sea.

It was this certain sparkle in her eyes seemed as though he knew her…

The colour was bang on and the sparks was incredibly the same and as soon he had looked through her soul barrier he snapped out of his gaze to realise who this beautiful girl was.

"Misty?" Ash was simply amazed of her transformation, his look on is face was priceless but as always Ash was fully prepared with something to say.

"Wooaah Mist it was really hard to notice you in that dress." he slightly smirked

While waiting for Misty's response.

Dawn however gave Ash a "you shouldn't say that to a girl like that." Look. But she didn't have a clue what the pair was like together, anyone who knew Ash and Misty thought they were different from any other best friends. Sometimes people often struggled when they met them to point out if they were friends or enemies.

Misty however gave a blushed smirk but she had to still get her own back.

"Well, let's just see how this looks." Just on queue, Misty threw her drink all over Ash, showing her fiery side again; she sure missed those days where she got mad at Ash for being the dense-head he is. (A/N yes it's a real misty quote it just fits)

Clueless of her fiery side, Dawns jaw dropped a few inches. She couldn't believe she just witnessed that. Any another girl would have blushed like crazy,

However it turned out Misty wasn't that sort she'd guessed.

It just goes too show you should never judge Misty by her cover, even though she never presented herself in that way often, but still it was quite shocking.

Not to mention she'd outsmarted him again.

"I've got to write this down, that's so inspiring!" the bluenette quoted, seemingly not just shocked but impressed by her too.

Dawn was also in shock that all the time she known Ash. She realised she never saw ash so childish around anyone before.

But Dawn thought it was curious to see them act in this kind of weird way.

It made it look as though it was a best friend, love/hate relationship between the two. (A/N. witch basically it is XD)

After Dawn was finished being shocked to Ash and Misty's relationship, they began to argue a little, after that little spill Ash was cleaned himself with a tissue, Pikachu gave him.

"Ok" Dawn sweatdropped "ill just let you two catch up!" Dawn creped away, as they were more concentrating on arguing then talking to Dawn.

So the bluenette she walked away to talk to more of the guests.

As another pair of eyes was fixated on to the squabbling pair, the devious orbs were watching over Misty with jealousy, for most of the party.

"…..hmm so that must be Ash," she muttered "well If she puts it that way, let the games begin…" Garnetta smirked.

**Dawn: Well that was an interesting half of chapter. **

**Me: I think so too, but guess what, that's not all.**

**Ash and misty: oh no not this chapter!**

**Me: Oh yes it is ash, Right Garn..**

**Garnetta: yeah, time to get my own back, don't mensoin my pride.**

**Me: This is where things start to get EPIC! Oh and I don't own the song nor pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: Please don't stop the music part 2**

Once Ash and Misty had stopped themselves from arguing, and laughed as Pikachu poked them witch reminded them of the old times, whenever they used to scold each other from some of the stupidest things.

Misty once brought up the conversation, politely this time.

"Hey why don't we go to the dance floor?" She asked him

"Ok sure." Ash replied with a small pink hue smothered on the bridge of his nose.

Misty, without noticing grabbed his arm while pikachu ran off to go and talk with the other pokemon which were outside.

As they ran off to the dance floor, passing May and Drew as they exchanged a wave

Vice versed.

When they had finally arrived on the dance floor and found a space around them, they could see people singing and grooving silly, to the end of the pokemon theme song.

As they looked right by the dj, Max was running and scrapping his knees on the floor, like any 7 year old boy would do at a party.

Watching, while everyone having a good time on the dance floor. Clasping a cup of punch.

Garnetta was still staring at Ash and Misty. She has been watching them for about

30 minutes now and in that time, she could really see they were more then friends considering she didn't know them.

Hatching up a little concoction in her mind, she felt a little brush tapping on her shoulder

"What's up 'Netta." a voice came behind her. Without looking and just being the same little self without any surprise in her voice, she knew who was behind her.

"Hey, Gaz." She still stood in her standing position glancing at the pair.

Until a blur blocked a little out of a vision

"….Hello Earth to Garnetta!" she heard Gary's voice while still staring into the dance-pool of people.

"Gee, what do you want Gary!" She furrowed her eyebrows paying very close attention at every move they made under the disco ball.

"What are you staring at?" Gary grew curious at her staring at the crowd studying something.

"Nothing, now excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." The mischievousness girl replied, the cup she was now holding was now placed in Gary's hand as she passed it him while heading on out of the way.

Gary had seen her walking up to the dj, probably to chat the poor guy up. So he just rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs.

Sitting in a thought was Ritchie, on his own. He was glaring at May and Drew, He was so jealous at the fact she picked him to dance with over himself, not only that Ritchie felt that Drew was a total jack-ass!...well lets just see about that.

On the other side of the dance floor however three everyday villains were having such a great time on the dance floor.

"Wow 'Dis chime make you just wanna jive." Meowth spoke up while his ears getting in tune with the music.

"I haven't had such great entertainment since we met them twerps." Jessie commented to meowth's sentence.

But James replied along in the conversation, in a good way "Jessie, don't you think we've been the entertainment alongside those twerps, since the beginning?"

"Are you crazy!" she whacks James on the head with a paper fan.

"He has a point you know Jess." Meowth agreed with his lavender haired friend.

Jessie was about to whack Meowth on the head as well. But stopped as she heard

A random lyric buzzed in her ear as the song changed.

"Hmm that's odd. I swear that song just said 'Team Rockets on the run.'."

Meowth laughed at that fact while replying "see I knew we were the stars of da' show."

Jessie hesitantly shrugged her shoulders and carried on dancing with her friends until a few seconds afterwards till the song had ended and team rocket had rushed again to the 3/4 eaten buffet table witch they, Ash, and possibly May stuffed their faces with sometime that night.

The night was only an hour until it closing time, but something was surely on the prowl.

As the music on the air changed mood. To hyper and in you face to a delaying and steady pace the tune was an up beat tempo song but it was a little denser then normal.

"OK this is a song request from a girl with turquoise hair, and it goes a little something like this:" the dj spoke into the microphone as the music began to play.

"Please don't stop the music"

'_It's getting, late. Im on my way over to my favourite place,_

"_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away"_

_"I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
possible candidate, yeah"_

Rihanna's please don't stop the music had Echoed into everyone's ears.

Both Ash and Misty stared around the room to see everyone change the way they danced.

"How's everyone dancing like that? I don't think I can..." Ash told Misty before interrupting himself while sliding his head to face her.

"On second thought, ill take your offer Mist."

As he offered her a hand.

Misty blushed lightly as her heart was pounding, as the last sentence he asked nearly deafened her.

"_Who knew  
that you'd be up in here looking like you do?"_

_"You're makin' staying' over here impossible." _

_"Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
if you don't have to go don't__"_

Misty was in some kind of a trance, but she soon got out of it. When ash waved his hand in front of her face...

"hello earth to Mist!" she suddenly regained her consciousness, she saw a blurry hand in front of her face, she knew she'd must of drifted off, was she dreaming? Did he really want to learn how to dance? Was this the same Ash she knew, well of course! He certainly looked liked it, she had always remembered his raven charcoal hair and chocolate brown eyes and they had never changed, not one bit, the only changes she noticed was that he grew a few inches and his voice had deepened, but that was because he was growing up. But his personality was still the same…"he is still Ash" she thought as she shook her head and sighed her anxiety away.

"Ok, Ash but you better not mess up!"

"So what do I do, exactly?" He asked facing her.

"Well" Misty gulped "first you put one hand on my waist and the other..." before she said anything, she hesitated and blushed at the fact she couldn't believe what she was saying outside her head.

As he put one hand on her waist, she suddenly felt her heart beating faster, as though it was fluttering; this made her feel a little woozy as if she was about to faint.

It wasn't till Ash grabbed her hand that she was imbalanced, even so feeling the way she did also added electricity at the touch of his hand. Before glimpsing at his eyes once again witch she couldn't describe the feeling but she knew it was something?

Ash however thought there was something wrong with her, she kept spacing out and forgetting what to say…As if she was nervous? This was a sign hardly seen in Misty; normally she would get on with it or at least whine at him for doing it all wrong.

But I guess, he wasn't doing anything wrong, and now was looking deeply into her aquamarine eyes and he just couldn't take his own orbs off hers,

Misty had shook her head and took another deep breath, her inner self told her stubborn side, she could do this and she knew that if she could do this she can do anything! It was not like it was with anyone she didn't know, she knew ash so why was she feeling this way? Was it his eye contact, was it him being nice, no this moment was critical she thought, could this be the night?

Misty closed her eyes for a second to get back to reality, Ash was still looking in to her eyes, but the very second she did so she felt something hit her foot and then it trembled over her pink heel 3 inch heel….

Alas she realised she hit back to reality and clumsy old Ash tripped over her foot

"Awahh" Ash yelled as Misty caught him before he ripped of her gorgeous pink princess dress

"Ash!" she growled as she pulled on her famous fiery face "watch where you are going! And I suppose you enjoyed your trip."

"Sorry 'bout that Mist, but I guess you could say that"

Ash giggled while putting his hand behind his head

"Anyway, I did say I couldn't dance" He muttered, while smirking

"Then let me show you then, I said I will so" Misty said in confidence while they both repeated their movements with ease this time. Ash really made Misty snap out her senses when he tripped over her foot,

Slowly they began to move a little to the beats of the music.

Misty began to show Ash how to dance

"You move this foot here, and then move it here and then..."

"Like this" He asked her steadily.

"That's it" she smiled at him and he smiled right back.

They were this time staring at each other in their eyes getting lost without saying any words, it felt pp...Perfect!

"Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But, now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand-in-hand, chest-to-chest and now we're face-to-face

I want to take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the...  
Please don't stop the music"

At this point they both found as if they were emotionally intact and kind of lost in each others arms as they felt as if they were the only people in the room, it was literately flawless as if they were floating in the air above the clouds, and they were the electricity about to pelt on the ground, but funny enough they were already on the ground.

"Baby, are you ready?  
'Cause it's getting close  
don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us, no one has to know  
this is a private show  
Oh...

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But, now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty  
your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
we're hand-in-hand, chest-to-chest and now we're face-to-face"

In a blur Misty, in the corner of her eye saw a hand coming close to wear she and Ash were holding hands while they danced, it was neither her or even ash's, nor any others she had recognised.

The nails of the hand, were painted a midnight violet. It was getting closer and closer that it just distracted misty's gaze off the cap wearing trainer, to someone approaching her arm.

As the touch of the cold hand touched her arm she looked up to the owner,

Ash who was to busy looking at Misty didn't notice the hand approaching, but as she looked away and up, he realised the atmosphere had dropped and so he gazed up to what was catching her attention.

The Gym leader and the soon-to-be pokemon master, looked up to see that it was a girl, like one of them girls, Brock usually go for but bit younger. Misty recognised her right away but Ash was oblivious at the fact to whom this girl was!

"Gar…" Misty said in a surprised mutter.

"Huh, who are…" ash said out of curiosity covering up her mutter.

Turquoise hair, purple dress with the green tights underneath- It was miss mysterious herself….. Garnetta!

"A-hum, excuse me! But I do believe that it is my turn!" she directly told Misty with confidence.

Misty's face dropped- filling with a lot of emotions upset, anger, jealousy she couldn't make her mind up, as this Garnetta girl shoving her out of the way just so she can dance with her Ash.

"What?" Ash sweat dropped as he blatantly couldn't believe that this girl was coming in between their dance just so she can dance with him.

Misty looked very annoyed that this "Garnetta" girl, she just knew she was too good to be true.

"Fine" Misty gulped and stormed off of the dance floor.

"Err, Misty!" Ash called for her, but she didn't listen, and even if she could the music drained his voice out anyway. Ash looked up he knew something; he was now going to dance with some girl he hardly knew! Not only that but she shoved Misty out the way, he knew there was no way out of it, the future Pokémon master felt ever so gutted about her going . He gulped with the wary face to this girl; he wished that if team rocket made one of them pit-traps, he wouldn't mind it swallowing him up.

Garnetta however had grabbed him by the wrist and by this time the music had quickened to more of an upbeat tempo and was now faster.

Ash did not know where to put himself the girl was throwing him all around the dance floor all because he couldn't dance as fast as her, she knew some kind of fast salsa or some sort

"What's wrong Ash, can't keep up?" she said quite wickedly with a smirk on her face

Ash already made his mind up on her, wicked was the word he thought

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
but now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Mmammosay umac uscoff

Mmammosay umac uscoff

Mmammosay umac uscoff

Mmammosay umac uscoff

(I don't think that is it)

Garnetta kept swinging him round the floor but she didn't care, he was literally tripping up everywhere!

"Uwhhhaaahh" he screamed "how do you know my name?"

"What? How do I know your name, let's just say I kind of know everything?"

Misty was now in Garnetta's shoes she was now watching them dance and jealousy taken over her. She hasn't been so jealous ever since the day they went to Shabooty Island and another girl, Melody kissed him on the cheek.

She was so mad at this girl she was also mad at ash just for staying there to dance with her,

"Trust ash to fall for that." She thought just as grouchy as her red hair, which had flowed to the back of the chair to whom she was sitting on.

She looked like one of them hopeless romantics waiting for her prince charming to whisk her off somewhere, but he was already their dancing with another girl, Misty felt really sorry for herself, "just what was she trying to pull off" she thought and then it was decided "I HATE THAT GIRL" Misty seethed through her teeth.

Garnetta was moving her feet really fast, the last part of please don't stop the music, but he wished that the music stopped, and by magic the song ended and Ash fell to his knees as he ran out of breathe.

Garnetta however bent down and whispered something in his ear, making sure that Misty saw her do it, so she looked at her at the corner of her eye.

As she muttered to Ash

"Oh I think this is my cue." And with that she disappeared through the crowd as if she was invisible.

Misty whom had witnessed the whole thing, felt as if tears were to come to her eyes. She felt upset that Garnetta was making her jealous just like she was earlier, she felt like Cinderella only though she didn't lose her glass slipper, but instead losing her faith and their friendship maybe on the rocks.

After the disappearance of Garnetta, the music completely stopped and Ash had just got himself off of the ground completely dusting himself off.

There was no music playing so all there was there to be heard was chatter amongst other people, Ash heard a few flying rumours going round,

"I heard ke$ha was going to perform." he heard someone say, he knew that couldn't be true.

"Well I heard someone was going to put on a contest performance."

He heard all many people say, although he could believe that.

But then someone appeared someone who looked familiar to Ash, only from today.

It was the same turquoise haired man that was in his house earlier, Erico and the professor was there too.

When oak then cleared his throat through the loud microphone

"U-hum, can I have your attention please, I repeat can I have your attention please."

All eyes and ears were situated in the middle next to wear the dj whom turned the music down.

Ash thought why would the professor and Erico be standing on the stage but then he saw his mom at the side, he still pondered what they were going to do after all it was his part, he was still a little curious why he was living in his house?

Ash pondered for a while he was a little bit pissed of from that Garnetta girl, even still he did not know her name.

After the professor did a little testing g 1, 2, 3

He began to start his mini lecture, as ash's head had his curious hat on of what the old oak was about to say;

"Okay I will just like to give best wishes to our …" he began and then suddenly paused a little bit as a tear grew in his eye.

Delia however who was standing right by the stage had her worried face on

As she had the thought "I haven't told ash yet" playing on her face

She then walked on to the stage to whisper it to the researcher, but it was a little too late as the oak came out and said it.

"….To the newly couple whom are going to get married... in two weeks time"

Oak came out with it has his voice

"…to Delia and Erico!"

Oak's voice was now echoing in Ash's ears like as if they were going to bleed.

Everybody around him "awwwed" towards the stage but ash's jaw was wide open he could not believe it….Why wasn't he told earlier, why the heck was she getting married to this guy he hardly knows… just why? He felt like betrayal was going to eat him up and so sudden Ash felt like a pokemon had used hyper beam on him but on the inside

….First Garnetta pissed him off but this off thee radar took the biscuit.

Delia had put a façade smile on; though she was frilled she was going to get married to this guy, but on the inside she felt really bad that she never told ash first off.

Misty, as the romantic she is, felt happy for the engaged couple proving again true love is not false.

She knew Ash would take it lightly; she glanced over at him just after the cookie crumbled, but she just wasn't in the mood to pick up the crumbs.

Ash now was angry, confused, upset and hurt, he just wanted to go home, go to sleep and hope that when he wakes up that nothing happened today, so with that he lowered his head. A shadow covering over to the bridge of his nose where his hat reached.

He went to go look for Pikachu so he could get out of this hell hole, he thought that today could have been the best part of his life, seeing his old friends and all but

After his dance with mist, he decided this has been the worst day of his life,

Pikachu had caught up to ash and jumped into its casual spot on his shoulder, pikachu whom also heard the news and was happy like everyone else until it saw his masters emotions and decided he worry about ash.

"Pikachu, just drop it okay!"

"Pika-chu" the small yellow rodent said as he had gotten worried what this might do to Ash.

He then approached slowly walking, head down to prof. Oak's front door slowly, not caring who were looking or walking past him, he just apathetically cared at the moment. As his head was down drifting elsewhere.

**Well I think I should stop here, ill probably upload the next chapter defiantly sooner next time, maybe next month but that all depends on reviews, but im defiantly going to be uploading my other story before the next chapter.**

**Im also starting a songfic soon, because it keeps swimming in my head, but im going to keep it a secret! Incase someone steals my idea- and we don't want that because I know it will be epic, coming!**

**And if anyone out there with the same idea as me and uploads it Garnetta will be coming to get you!**

**You have been warned! (Lol)**

**On a lighter note, I have been obsessed with IkariShipping at the moment (and I think a lot of you have been too!)**

**But unfortunately I wrote this 2 years ago on paper, so there will be none in this fanfic, but if you want some ikari in this fic' I suppose I can sort something out, but it will have to be something small so I don't ruin the plot and the sequel (yes there will be one!) **

**I also was thinking to make a trailer for this…..**

…**..oh yh and there's already a soundtrack...**

**So give me your thoughts in review please,**

**About what you think of the story so far, if you want some ikari or not, shall I make a trailer for this or what to know about the soundtrack or anything don't hesitate to ask!**


	7. Ch6: LoveDrunk

Hurray, im back with another chapter of Secret-Eater, sorry if I have not updated in such a long time, I do try my best to update this story and Pokemance Academy,

I had college but I finished it this summer, and that was a real pain. I had a lot of writers block on this chapter as well as being really stressed from not being at college, witch is a more of a pain then being their.(it is really their fault im not their .)

Oh yeah, another thing, anyone who is reading this can you please consider reviewing pretty please, this will probably make me update a lot faster and I need to see what you think of the story and what would you like to see in it or anything you can even just put "great chapter" I don't really mind. Thank you n_n

So let's get busy; so here's the disclaimer

Brock it's your turn!

Brock: pokemonSLR, does not own pokemon, although this is a fanfic, which means anything could happen, im going to go to the pokemon centre now to go and see my beloved Nurse Joy.

Me: not in this fanfic your not, hey Misty can you use your mallet on Brock

Misty: im glad I can help, oh Brock!

Brock: s**t

Brock runs away, crogunk comes out

"Cro—gunk"

Brock falls on the ground

Me: max pull him away

Max: my pleasure, come on lover boy lets go XD

**Secret Eater Chapter 6: Love drunk (or 7 if you prefer)**

Just as the night was drawing to a close, May and Drew were still on the dance floor challenging who could do the Macarena better.

The dance floor was denser than usual, but it did have 5 times more people on their.

May swung her arms in front and put her hands out and crossed them over her body, Drew did the same thing but as they were due to jump the other way, Drew had jumped the wrong way, causing may to burst out laughing.

"Looks like, Mr smart mouth doesn't know how to do the Macarena, the easiest dance in the world!"

"Oh Yeah, I admit it, I don't do the Macarena, but I still know how to dance better you!" Drew admitted and flipped his chartreuse hair.

May looked at him very annoyed and put her hands at her hips "Hey, prove it then Mr. Perfect!"

Just as May said that the music had changed to popular mid 90's dance classic to a modern R&B dance hit known as "Low" by Flo Rida and T-pain they both was starting off to dance really well, even though Drew where dancing well he was watching May the whole time but she looked shaky as she was dancing, when she decided to turn round with just one leg when she suddenly slipped on something as She hit her but off the floor, Drew had witnessed this as he tried to grab her hand. But as he grabbed her hand, he accidently fell on top of her where they were found looking in each others eyes for 10 seconds when they both realised they were in an awkward position, above them they heard an immature laugh witch made them advert their gaze.

"Hmmm-ha ha ha! Did you enjoy your trip May!" May suddenly quickly moved her head with a big red blush attached to her face.

As Drew quickly got off her and offering her a hand to get up at the same time trying to hide his blush that covered his cheeks.

"I am going to kill you Max!" May shot up and started to chase after Max saying something snidy at her and Drew's little accident, but really I bet she wanted to look in Drew's eyes a bit longer.

As Ash got through his front door, he knew he was the only one in his house as the party was still packed when he left. So he slammed the door off its hinges, well almost really hard nearly on the verge of tears forming in his eyes, Ash was always strong and kept his tears back but when he had to he had to let it out, as a single tear crashed down his face. Pikachu whom just jumped on his shoulder tried to calm down his trainer by wiping away the single tear worryingly.

"pikaaa-" pikachu looked up his trainer

"Thanks Pikachu—but that's not going to change anything…" Ash's emotions were everywhere he felt angry as well as upset.

Ash ran upstairs to go to his original room not caring what his room looked liked he didn't care if his room was too gay to function. He just wanted to lie on his bed and mope without a care in the world.

So he sat on the end off the "girly" bed. Pikachu attached at the side, when suddenly someone appeared at the door, holding a glass of water.

"Hey get out, this is my room!" a voice called as Ash looked up and as soon as he did he saw this person his anger got to him again.

"It's you, what the hell are you doing in my house!"Ash yelled at a known person, to him, this person must of angered him for being in his original bedroom but it was more detailed then he could of explained, he just had a lot of things swimming round his head, he needed some space and seeing someone their built his rage, not only that, It had to be someone he didn't want to see.

"…..and before you ask this is my room!" Ash shouted back at the girl whom was in his room to whom was Garnetta, but what was she doing in his house in the first place?

"Well, it looks like we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, Ash, the Name's Garnetta; don't wear it out and im going to be a permanent guest soon, I hope."

Ash was starting to get a headache, so he miss-heard what she said at the end by holding is head still a bit wound up by her "look, here Garr-whatever, I don't care, don't ever do that again, you here me, Now just let me just get to my bed!"

He was referring from earlier on where Garnetta poked he nose in on his and Misty's Dance

"Your room is down the hall, so do me a favour and get out of my room!" Garnetta said deviously like as if he didn't live their anymore.

"For Arceus sake!" Ash muttered under his breath "come on Pikachu, I don't want this headache to get any worse." Pikachu followed Ash with a worried look on his face. As Ash stormed off down the corridor into the new house extension. As Garnetta watched him muttering to herself.

"Well this will be interesting, once were all family, that's for sure." She smirked.

Just as the last song was over, the Dj was packing up to go home and that was a sign to say "The party is over!"

May and Drew was about to come of the Dance floor, as a lot more guests were now leaving, When they ran into Delia with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, what's the matter, Mrs Ketchum?" May asked Delia, with her rival close by.

"Well, we should be going by know but I can't seem to find anyone, do you know where they are?" She asked May.

"Mmmm...Well I was chasing Max earlier, but he must have run off somewhere" May replied to Ash's mother.

"More like Max ran away from you?" Drew said sarcastically to May.

"Oh shut up Drew, who asked you." May bickered back

Just as Mrs Ketchum witnessed May and Drew's little bickerness, she had got curious on who was Mays "friend" was

"Oh and who's this?" Delia said with a smile at our favourite contest couple.

Oh, arceus I haven't introduced you yet" May realised as she shot to the chase "This is Drew; he's my frie—rival." May had introduced Drew, shyly.

"Ooh, now that you mention it, I think I seen you a couple of times on the TV."

Delia remembered as she sometimes watched the contests on TV, Delia was quite fond of Contests and liked to watch them. But she'd never used to watch them because Ash used to watch the pokemon leagues, back to back everytime he was at home. And wasn't seemingly interested them at the time, when he was younger it was battle this and battle that.

But now especially since Erico moved in she has been watching them more often.

Delia couldn't resist the odd romance so it was decided.

"You'll have to stay over with the others, Drew, im sure everyone is going to have a really good time."

"Are you sure Mrs. Ketchum...?" Drew asked

"Im sure, im sure the more the merrier… I think Ash may need the company." Delia had winked at May. Indicating May's company.

May had blushed slightly knowing that she invited Drew for her own company.

As May stopped introducing her now 'guest', Delia was waiting anxiously for everyone who was going to stay at her house, until Misty showed up and she asked her "Misty, are you ok?" Delia asked curiously.

"Im fine Mrs Ketchum" Misty said faking her optimism

"Have you seen Ash around, anywhere?"

"No, but he might've gone home, with some girl" Misty said kind of spaced out and keeping the last part under her breath.

Delia was worried because she knows Ash is not in a great mood, and to see Ash without his friends around him, she knows that he is not feeling himself, and to see Misty looking a little down, something must of happened between them, but that must be down to the normal teenage hormones, they would get out of it one way or another, they are both strong independent people.

"Ok" Delia snapped out of her thoughts ready to go home, "so do we have everyone?"

"Everyone, except Ash" Brock mensoined to Delia.

"Ash went home earlier, he said something about being tired" Gary came from the stairs, knowing that the atmosphere about the engagement stuff would have overwhelmed Ash

"Oh thanks Gary" Delia said, thanking him for telling everyone where Ash is without anyone having to worry about it, in witch being Ash's mom she didn't want everyone to worry.

Misty knew what was wrong with Ash as does Gary, but she was still upset about earlier to go running after him.

So they all set off to the Ketchum residence where Ritchie was sulking in front about May and Grass head, while carrying Brock's Magic bag, Max and Brock beside him, though max was falling to sleep on brocks back, witch explains why Ritchie has it.

Delia and Erico were holding hands. Though he asked her "what's wrong?"

She answered uncertain"Just Ash, but I think he might be fine"

May and Drew was flirting with each other with Dawn on the side typing on her blackberry, I wonder who she talking too?

And finally behind them was Misty, although she was still a little pissed from earlier,

"Hey Misty," Gary called back to her, Misty turned round still feeling emotionless

And said nothing "Don't worry about Ash" Gary told her "just keep your distance, you two just need some space, that's all, as for Ash he'll come around.

"Thanks…"Misty blankley said, as she carried on following the others back to the Ketchum household.

Ash's POV

Ash however was now in his "New" bedroom. It was much bigger then his old room, but he did not give a damn. He just laid their on his bed. He was wide awake while Pikachu was sound asleep. He hoped tonight he was going to get a good nights sleep tonight but he couldn't sleep knowing that their was a couple of things on his mind.

"How could that Erico- propose to Mom like that, ive only known him for less then 5 minutes?, I mean he doesn't even compare to…..don't matter I don't even want to think about it its making me feel sick,

"Misty- she looked realy pretty tonight, prettier then anyone I have ever met, May and Dawn's outfits didn't even compare to Misty tonight, I mean she looked more beautiful then I ever imagined, might be because she had her hair loose and out of that ponytail, just between you and me, I've always thought she looks pretty with it down, I don't know why but she realy shocked me tonight! To think I thought it was someone else, I must've been blind or something, It was such an honour to have such a friendly dance with her, as I counted the coulors, I did think her eyes were blue with a hint of green in, but when I looked into them I swear something gold sparkled in them as I looked at the now aquamarine eyes. They were so beautiful I couldn't stop staring for some odd reason Im feeling realy strange.

It must be my flare of anger when that girl interrupted Misty, Man I realy hate that girl who came between us, Who is she and Why is she in my house, coming in between me and Misty just to dance with me, I mean I cant even dance….but if it was a battle it would be a different story….words cant describe how Angry I am or what I am supposedly feeling.

Ash shut his eyes hoping that when he would wake up the nightmare would have gone away…

Normal P.O.V

Just as Ash went to sleep, everyone had now bursted through the door; ready to be ordered where they will be staying.

Everyone was busily chatting amongst themselves until Delia spoke up

"Ok everyone, im flattered that you are all here, they're are new rooms upstairs that you can stay in feel free to pick witch room you would like, although some of you will have to share,

But there are a couple of rooms that are off limits at the moment; one of them is near ash's room, the other one is the first room on the way up the up our new dining room staircase. So without further ado….here we go"

"Hey, May can I share a room with you" Dawn asked May

"Of course Dawn, this is going to be so much fun" May replied her as they jumped up and down

Then Max woke up, now he was off brocks shoulders and went up to Ritchie

"Hey Ritchie, cuz we are friends and all can we share rooms" Max had asked him while rubbing his eyes.

"Hmm. Ok, I suppose it won't be too bad" Ritchie replied to him back.

Delia went over to Misty "Hey Misty," Misty looked over her pretending to yawn as if she tired "yes Mrs. Ketchum"

"If you don't want to share with the guys, there is a single room, where I'm sure you will get a good night sleep." she winked at Misty. Before she nodded and said "Thanks." She managed to smile.

Brock then turned to Drew "So that means you'll be sharing with me?" Brock said to him

"Yeah, it looks that way." he replied back to Brock.

As everyone waited for further commands.

"Okay now that you all have decided, ill leave you all to it then" Delia smiled as she and Erico walked over to the kitchen.

Everyone had did as the assigned rooms. Were told and went through to the dining room and went upstairs to their rooms.

Misty layed on her pillow going over her thoughts as her head hit the soft hollow pillow. She thought

"hmm I hate that Garnetta, I should write about this in my diary, just who does she think she is, and about how Ash looked at me, I could barley breath, but as soon as is I seen him looking—what am I kidding, he could of said no to her, instead of her letting her wurmple her way in.—Now where's that diary" she thought.

As she ventured in to her bag, where she sat their with her diary, Writing about her daily events, it was a very eventful and packed with full of emotions, whether it was unconditional love to pure hatred.

I think that's enough of this chapter now, what do you think?

I added a slight thing into this chapter that I never put when I write this on paper like 2 years ago! XD I hope that keeps you guessing!

I wonder how Ash is going to take this, will he get over it, or will things get worse for him? Only time will tell, who got May's necklace? And what do you think of Garnetta or maybe Erico.

W hat is going to happen the morning after only on Secret Eater chapter 7: -But Now im Hung-over.


End file.
